boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela's Men
Plot While Shawn begs to be taken back by Angela from across the apartment door, Angela's father enters and asks some questions. Shawn is left outside (with Cory), but Sgt. Moore notices that he does not seem to understand that the relationship is over. Angela says it is not her problem, and then asks why he is there. Sgt. Moore says he come to talk about the school's ROTC program, but he's much more interested in spending time with his daughter. At Sgt. Moore's meeting the following day, Cory points out that nobody wants to join the army. As soon as Sgt. Moore asks who is unhappy, everyone's hands shoot up quickly. Later on, as Sgt. Moore leads a training session, only Shawn has managed to keep up. He keeps the pace with Sgt. Moore while everyone else stops and gets burgers. When they are doing push ups, everyone gives up, except Shawn, who keeps going. As Sgt. Moore talks to Shawn, Shawn reveals that his father died and his mother ran off. Twice. Angela enters, asking why her father is late to her dinner plans. He says he did not expect anybody to last this long and Angela, seeing that it is Shawn, poignantly tells him that he cannot get to her through her father. In the student union, Sgt. Moore asks for some information about Shawn from Mr. Feeny. Feeny says that he admires Shawn's ability to overcome every obstacle thrown in his way; he also remarks that Shawn truly loves Angela and always assumed Angela felt the same way about Shawn. Cory is there too, and he says it is all Topanga's fault, and that she is "poison," but he loves her anyway. A bit later, Sgt. Moore finds Angela at her apartment. He brings Shawn, and tells her that it is time to talk about her mother. She says she does not want to, but it does not matter, because he told Shawn anyway. Angela gets upset, but Shawn asks why she did not tell him, because it probably would have brought them closer. Angela tearfully admits that she is afraid she'll leave him as her mother left her and her father. Sgt. Moore movingly reminds Angela that she is not like her mother, and the difference is that her mother was not in love, but she is. Angela finally admits that she loves Shawn, and the two finally reunite. Meanwhile, Eric swears revenge on Topanga for beating him up. He dons many disguises, including a lady in a huge hat, hiding behind a glass counter, an enormous tree, the farmer in an American Gothic ''painting, and finally a couch cushion at the apartment. He tries to sneak attack her, but fails because he told her exactly when he planned to do it. The tag involved this plot, but was cut because the actors could not do their lines. In the scene, Eric was supposed to pop up from the couch, disguised as a big red cushion. Instead, the show's producers kept the outtakes in as the tag. Eric's Plot Image:Memory.jpg|Eric remembers the horrible event Image:Bighat.jpg|Eric disguises himself as a woman Image:behindglass.jpg|Eric hides behind glass Image:Sneakattack.jpg|Eric demonstrated a sneak attack on Sgt. Moore Image:FarmerJohn.jpg|Eric as Farmer John Image:Cushion.jpg|Eric disguised as a cushion Notes The final scene of this episode was never finished due to the actors repeatedly cracking up on every take. Therefore, instead of airing the final scene as it was originally written, the tag for the episode contains several takes of the actors attempting to complete the scene. This scene can be viewed as evidence for why Rider Strong & Will Friedle are rarely on screen together, just the two of them - Strong stated, after [[Boy Meets World|Boy Meets World'']] finished, that the writers tried to avoid their characters interacting, as the two could rarely film a scene together without laughing. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7